


Safe Words

by Fanficcrazy93



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub Play, Electricity, Gags, Idiots in Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficcrazy93/pseuds/Fanficcrazy93
Summary: Connor and Oliver want to try out a little bondage play.





	Safe Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just something that I wanted to post, hope you enjoy.

"So how does this work exactly?" Oliver asked as he and Connor sat on the bed together. 

"You know I'm usually the top and I love being the top, but I know you do too." Connor explained. 

"Okay, well what's that got to do with all of this?" He asked as he pointed to the bed full of items that he and Connor either ordered online or picked up at the store. There were whips and gags, vibrators and butt plugs. Some of the things he hadn't even recognized, and wouldn't have known what to do with them if they hadn't researched them. 

"I figured since we're changing things up a bit that we might as well add a couple things that I like in there too. You know I love it when you take charge. It's hot, and I'm all for being dominated. We researched this, we know each other, and most importantly we trust each other." Connor explained to him. 

Oliver took a breath. Connor was right, the most important thing here was trust. You had to trust that your partner knew what you could take and what limits not to pass and they trusted each other implicitly. He also had to admit the idea of making Connor his sub really did turn him on. 

"Okay, so what's your safe word?" If they were going to do this then they were going to do this right. The safe word was something really important. If he did something that Connor really didn't like, then that word would stop everything. He didn't want to unknowingly hurt him.

"Pineapple" Connor replied with a smirk. 

"Pineapple? Why pineapple?" 

"Because" Connor whispered into Oliver's ears. "Whenever I taste you" he grabbed Oliver's cock "that's what you taste like." 

Oliver immediately hardened and his heart jumped in his chest. "I think we're ready." He smiled. 

Connor grinned. "How do you want me? On my back or my front?" 

"I want to see your face, but I'd like to warm up your back first so" Oliver pushed him onto the bed face down." He carefully attached each cuff to each limb and cuffed it to the corners of the bed. Oliver's hands shook a little, though he wasn't sure if it was from nerves or anticipation. 

"Hey, don't worry I think I might want this more than you. Don't hold back, I like it rough. And remember, no matter what don't stop unless I say the safe word. "I want this okay?" He said reassuring Oliver. He wanted him to be comfortable and confident in what he was doing. 

Oliver nodded as he finished fastening the other two cuffs on Connor's ankles. "You ready?" He picked up the flogger and weighed it, getting a feel for it. 

"I've been ready all day" Connor smirked, though Oliver couldn't see it. "Whenever your ready-" Connor gasped as the flogger connected with his back. 

"Was that too much?" Oliver asked worried. 

Connor chuckled. "Babe, you don't need to ask me that. Just keep going, you know, get into it like we saw in the videos."

Oliver paused and took a breath. If they were going to enjoy this he was gonna have to fully immerse himself in his role. Once he thought that, he relaxed and started again. This time when the flogger connected with Connor's back Oliver didn't ask how he was he just sent another blow and another and another. By the sixth blow Connor was grunting, but he wasn't complaining. Not at all. 

"Is this what you wanted?" Oliver asked Connor as he continued the flogging. "You wanted me to turn that pale back of yours red hot? Huh?"  
Connor just grunted. 

Oliver smacked the flogger across his ass, focusing on the left ass cheek. "I want you to answer me when I ask you a question." He slammed the flogger roughly across his left ass cheek. 

"Yes" Connor gasped out. 

"Yes what?" Oliver smirked striking him again in the same spot. 

Connor racked his mind with what Oliver could mean. "Sir?" 

"Is that a question?" He smacked him again. His left cheek was already a bright red, but Oliver wanted to see it turn dark. 

"No, sir." Connor replied as he winced at the pain. He could feel his cock hardening under the assault. 

"That's right." Oliver moved onto the right ass cheek. Smacking away until that to was a dark red. "Wow, I wish you could see how dark your ass is." He rubbed his hands over it causing Connor to hiss. "Let's see how dark I can get it." Oliver continued his assault on Oliver's ass, stopping occasionally to run his hands over it. He could feel the heat radiating off of it. Connor was really grunting now, the strain really showing, but as Oliver ran his hands from his bottom to his cock he noticed with a smile that it was still rock hard and leaking. 

"You weren't kidding when you said this turned you on." Oliver smirked and leaned forward to whisper into Connor's ear. "It's turning me on too." He said as he rubbed his hard on on Connor's thigh. He saw a shiver run through Connor's body. 

"This is so hot, I don't know why we never tried this before." Connor said as he lay there, anticipating the next place Oliver would strike. 

Oliver aimed the flogger at his lower back and worked his way up occasionally going back to his over taxed ass. He worked Connor's whole back including his thighs until the entire area was blood red. 

Connor lay gasping on the bed. He'd screamed out a few times, but never once said the safe word. 

"What we do to one side, we must do to the other." Oliver sing songed. He untied the cuffs, giving Connor the break he needed, and instead used ropes to re-fasten his limbs. This time oliver started in on his thighs working his way to his chest turning them all a nice cherry red. Connor let out a sharp cry as the flogger wrapped around his side stinging immensely. 

"Are you enjoying this?" Oliver asked, as he continued to strike him not missing a beat. 

"Yes...sir" Connor answered slightly out of breath. 

"Tell me how much you love it." Oliver ordered

"I love it sir, I love it so much. Please hit me harder sir." Connor pleaded. 

"Well, if that's what you want, than I'll be happy to oblige." Oliver smiled as he increased his strength. He was out of breath and his cock was raging hard watching Connor squirm on the bed. The ropes tying him down were definitely turning him on. He actually liked being the one in control, and Connor made such a good sub. He was cocky and mouthy and that was everything he loved about him. He expressed his pain with such openness, not ashamed. 

"How you doing there Con?"

"I'm good" he took a breather. "Green" he smiled. A light sheen of sweat having already appeared. 

Oliver put the flogger down and reached for the cane. "This one is gonna hurt." He said as he got onto the bed and sat on Connor's legs. He gave it a small tap on Connors chest, to test it out but then proceeded to smack it across his side. 

Connor screamed out. "Yup that hurts." He groaned 

"Do you want me to stop?" Oliver asked. 

"No, safe word remember?" Connor said. He was 100% committed to this. 

"Okay" Oliver struck him again in the same spot and Connor bit back a groan. He reached for Connor's cock rubbing it up and down slowly. Connor gasped and forgot about the pain of the cane until it hit again. It was a nice mixture of pain and pleasure that kept Connor on edge. By the time oliver stopped red strips covered Connor's chest and thighs. 

"I seen this in one of the videos and I have to admit that I was really looking forward to trying this out on you." He grabs the bucket with the clothespins inside. Slowly one by one he starts to clip the clothes pins into Connor's body. Connor winces in pain as each one is attached. "It's called a clothespin zipper." He finishes up one side and heads to the other. "I'm gonna clip these up and down your sides and along your arms and when the time comes I'll pull the lines and rip them right off your body."

Connor's cock twitched at the thought. Yes, It sounded painful, but at the same time he couldn't wait to feel the rush of them being ripped from his body. As oliver finished up Connor felt like his body was being stung from every side. It wasn't a localized pain it was all consuming. His cock throbbed as he lay there waiting for oliver to continue. 

"How does it feel?" Oliver asks him. 

"It's indescribable. I feel it everywhere." He let's out a groan as oliver runs his fingers through the pins. 

"There getting really sensitive now aren't they?" He asks as Connor shivers. 

"Yes sir." Connor grunts out. 

Oliver picks up the cane and taps the pins one by one and Connor shutters. Each minute that passed added onto the pain. "And now?" Oliver asked after 5 minutes of him messing with them.

Connor's lips were set in a grim line, but Oliver could tell he wasn't ready to give in yet. "It hurts" he grunted, cock still hard and at the ready. 

"I bet. Well how about I fix that for you" Oliver grabbed his cock and poured a good amount of lubricant on it. Slowly he rubbed his hands up and down. Connor gasped his breath faltering slightly. The sudden pleasure was overwhelming. His cock had been begging to be touched and it finally was. He moaned and groaned as he got closer to his climax, he was at the brink of going over when Oliver yanked the line and the clothes pins were roughly stripped off of his body. 

Connor let out a scream that could possibly have been heard from their neighbors as he lay there gasping in pain, his eyes misting over and pleasure forgotten. He had been so close that the sudden pain was shocking. 

"That was...that was great. It fucking hurt, but it was good. Jesus." Connor said out of breath. 

"Now that was hot" Oliver said as he pushed aside the used items. I think we should do one more thing before the night is up. I think you'll really enjoy it." Oliver picked up the devices and began his work. 

"These are electric nipple clamps. I know your really sensitive there." He attached the first clip and Connor moaned then the second and attached the cords to the box he had. "Next, is an eclectic ball crusher." 

Connor looked up to see what it was. "I don't remember getting this one." He questioned. 

"That's because this is something I got on my own. I know you have a thing for electricity, so I figured why not." 

"Damn, you sure my balls can fit in there?" Connor questioned. 

"There's only one way to find out." Oliver looked in his eyes. "Let me know if it hurts." He put his cock through the hole and slowly and carefully eased one ball through the hole and then the next. It took some time but everything fit nicely. Putting the cock through the top flap he closed it and started to screw the lid down crushing Connor's balls. He watched Connor's face for any signs as he continued tightening the screws. He grunted but otherwise stayed silent. Oliver stopped when it didn't look like it could go anymore and looked at his handiwork. "Not too bad, not too bad at all." 

Connor blinked a few times and looked down. "Damn, now that's hot."

Oliver grinned and picked up the box. Messing with the dials he turned on the nipple clamps and then the ball crusher. Connor's head shot back on the bed and his eyes closed as the electricity came on. Oliver grabbed a mini vibrator that could attach onto the head of the cock and turned it on low. 

Connor groaned audibly as it was placed on his cock. The veins in his neck stood out as he moaned. Oliver ran his hands over Connor's body as he watched his face for signs of him cuming. Connor moaned nonstop, unable to stay quiet, and his eyes squeezed tight as he rode out the vibrations. It was too low to take him all the way, but it was so close. Oliver turned up the electricity on his balls and watched Connor's back arch off the bed. 

"Connor, you better ask permission before you cum." Oliver told him. 

Connor moaned in absolute pleasure. "Y-yes sir." He stuttered out. A minute into it he asked. "Please may I cum sir?" He begged "please sir" 

Oliver let him beg for a bit before he turned off the vibrator and turned the electricity up on both devices. Connor's breath caught in his throat as he grinded against the bed. Oliver turned the vibrator back on and Connor's head flew back his back stretching off the bed. His eyes had yet to open. He was so close and after spending so much time with Connor sexually Oliver knew his tells. "Come on baby, cum for me" So when Connor grew quit and then moaned Oliver quickly turned off the vibrator. 

Connor growled in frustration and pulled at the ropes as his orgasm was cut off. Oliver let him writhe for a bit and then turned it back on. "Oh God" Connor moaned out. "It feels so good" he said. 

"You know what would make it better?" Oliver positioned himself at Connor's entrance and after lathering his cock up he pushed in. "You want more electricity?" He asked him and Connor nodded too far gone to answer verbally. Oliver turned it up. 

Connor groaned at the pleasure, there was just so much stimulation. His hands balled into fists as everything hit him. Oliver removed the vibrator and started fisting his cock and Connor moaned loudly. Oliver groaned at the tightness of Connor's hole and he could feel himself on the edge right along with Connor. 

"If your gonna cum I better hear you ask for permission." Oliver said as he hammered into Connor with more force as his own orgasm neared. 

"Please please please can I cum." Connor begged desperately as he was slammed into and his cock was ruthlessly fisted. He was seconds away from cuming, if Oliver would only say he could.

"I want us to cum together. Your going to hold it until I tell you you can." Oliver never slowed down and Connor was begging and begging to cum, he didn't know how much more he could take as his legs began to shake in Oliver's grasp. He stared at Oliver teary eyed from the sheer amount of pleasure. 

Oliver stared right back as he ground into Connor's hole hammering at his prostate. "Almost there baby, just hold on for me." 

Connor let out a chocked sob as he felt his climax approaching. He wanted to hold off for Oliver but he didn't know if he could, not with all the stimulation. And then Oliver turned up the dials once more and when Connor thought he'd actually die from the overwhelming pleasure he said the one word he'd been dying to hear. "Cum" 

Connor's orgasm was the strongest orgasm he'd ever felt in his life, and he'd had a lot of them. It was pure bliss and It was continuous and his cries were so loud that Oliver grabbed the gag from the bed and shoved it in his mouth as he rode out his own powerful orgasm. 

Oliver moaned out loud as he watched Connor's body go through his orgasm. He probably could have climaxed just from the sight alone. He was still pumping into Connor by the time Connor finally came down. Connor shook from the high he was on, the electricity still running through his body. Oliver finally pulled out as he continued to slowly stroke Connor's softening cock sending spasms through his body. Oliver turned off the electricity and removed the nipple clamps and he was soft enough to remove the device from his balls. 

Oliver rubbed Connor's body taking pleasure in the slight trimmer still running through him. His eyes were closed and his breathing heavy as he loosely pulled against the restraints. "How was that?" Oliver asked as he removed the ropes. 

Connor simply looked at Oliver with a sloppy smile. "We definitely didn't need a safe word."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. : )


End file.
